


【山组】恋人未满(一)

by mmmmutouuuu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmutouuuu/pseuds/mmmmutouuuu
Kudos: 10





	【山组】恋人未满(一)

樱井翔回到他与大野智的公寓时，一切都已经尘埃落定。屋子里原本属于大野智的东西都被收拾干净，甚至连一张照片都没有留。  
他恼火的狠狠捶了沙发一下，却并不明白大野智突然这样到底是怎么了。

从北京回来的第二天刚好有团综，樱井无数次将梗抛给大野，大野却一反常态既不接话又不装傻显得很冷淡的样子。樱井心中火起，却在节目中故作笑眯眯的模样为大野开脱：“大野君是不是又困了？”  
大野智愣了愣神，终于慢吞吞的答到：“……是啊，累了。”

工作结束时樱井一把拽住了要溜走的大野：“你又在发什么疯？”  
大野不说话，只一个劲的甩被禁锢住的那只胳膊，暗自较劲的样子看着有点委屈。  
樱井见不得他撇下的眉毛，松了劲，又反手将人搂紧靠在自己的胸膛上：“智君、别闹了……自从出差回来我还没来得及好好睡一觉……”  
听到这句话，大野又反射性的心疼了。他收敛了神色，将脸蛋贴向樱井的心口。  
没办法，十多年养成的习惯，一切以樱井为中心的条件反射不是一时就能改的过来的。  
见怀里的人逐渐放松了下来，樱井又安慰大野：“智君不要介意绯闻说的那些，我都说过我不在意了……”  
他指的是奔赴北京奥运会前发生的媒体爆料，里面对大野的各种意淫猜测不堪入耳，直到他出发去北京前，大野依旧为媒体的恶意揣测消沉着。  
其实发生了这种事情樱井倒不在意，作为男人面对女人会有欲望，这是正常的生理反应，大野不必过分苛责自己。  
然而他内心深处，有一只手在不断的挠着某个地方，在夜深人静回想之时让他钝钝的疼。  
“而且我们之前也说好了，不会干涉对方的私生活。”  
他不明白，也就不去往深了想。为了防止这种异样感，他又装作慷慨大度的样子补充。  
这一句自作聪明的补充彻底点燃了大野的理智，他猛地抬头，速度之快甚至差点撞到樱井的下巴。他深深的看了樱井一眼，像是终于死了心：“樱井翔，我们分开吧。”

他们的关系，连分手这两个字都说不出。  
大野等着樱井尴尬的放下环绕着自己的手臂，轻巧的钻出了那人温暖的怀抱。  
明明是盛夏时节，大野却觉得浑身发冷。

大野智追了樱井翔十几年。  
从一开始jr时期的一见钟情，大野智就毫不掩饰的对樱井展开了猛攻。上节目夸樱井翔可爱已经是常态，私下里还多方打探他的行踪，让后辈很是苦恼。  
樱井郑重其事的把大野约到咖啡店和他讲自己只会是异性恋，而大野则在听完后依旧温柔的回答：“没关系，总有一天我会让你接受的。”  
也许一开始对樱井的态度注定了大野在这段感情中处于劣势。  
随着年龄越发增长，樱井染了黄发、打了脐钉，原本乖乖跟在前辈身后的小小少年仿佛有着发不尽的火气，总是拧着眉头一脸烦躁。而大野不但承受着他莫名其妙的怒火，还能软绵绵的笑着跟别人讲：我们翔君真帅啊。  
二宫冷笑着对大野智说：你真是个抖m。  
可他乐在其中，一想到樱井他浑身都充满了干劲。

大野怎么也没想到他会和樱井一起出道。但他又觉得，这是上天给他的一次机会，也许他真的可以和樱井修成正果。  
其实他哪里知道修成正果的意思，初高中的文化水平里，他只知道，这几个字代表着他和翔君的美好未来。  
成为“岚”之后，大野就发现自己在樱井那里的待遇有了显著提升。首先，这个骄傲又凌人的小孩儿难得肯叫他一声智君，其次，在各种节目上甚至多次和他有了亲密接触，控上还能积极配合自己炒cp，说出“不要对我家大野出手”之类令人心动的话。  
大野很清楚，这不是樱井接受他的讯号，这只是他对现实、对团队的妥协。不羁的少年学着约束自己，对讨厌的事物学会了容忍——即使他那么讨厌同性恋。  
不过明知道那些肉麻的话是公司吩咐的，大野依旧高兴得手足无措。  
他说：“翔君在耳边说话的时候很温柔。”樱井对着他愣了几秒笑弯了眼睛：“我到底是怎样的家伙啦！”  
“狡猾的家伙。”大野智偷偷在内心补充。

他们的努力不无效果，将死的岚在风雨中漂泊着，总算没有被时代的洪流淹没。  
但每位成员的日子都不好过。  
他们的关系也是在那个时候开始错位的。

面对着整个团体的压力，大野选择了与樱井诉说——两人躺在窄小又破旧的出租房地板上思考着岚的方向。他知道樱井是一个有条不紊热衷规划的人，他也愿意毫不犹豫的将岚、将自己的人生路交由樱井指挥。  
然而他们也还只是二十出头的小年轻，各个方面施加给他们的压力足以压垮两个小小少年。

缓解压力最好的方式就是做爱。

樱井醉了，醉的彻底。没办法，投资方的饭局不得不去，能够简单到手的资源都是从酒桌里拼出来的。大野也醉的不轻，但他还是先跑去查看樱井的情况，揉着樱井的后背帮他催吐。厕所微弱的灯光摇曳着，大野晕陶陶的发现，原本只是一粒米的小小男孩儿眨眼间拥有了宽阔的臂膀、迷人的腹肌和修长笔直的腿，他仿佛一夜之间就成为了一个大人，而自己……一开始就没真正认真，甚至产生过那么多次的退团想法，一个人不断的沉湎于旧时光、沉迷在樱井背后原地踏步。  
我不是一个好队长。  
但……总会有只有我才可以做的事情吧？  
在樱井神志不清的扑倒自己时，大野温柔的环住了他急躁着不断乱拱的脑袋，在耳边轻声安慰：“别急……别急、翔君。”  
大野一无所有，可他愿意用自己换来樱井的一夜好眠。

大野急匆匆搬离了和樱井同居的小屋，现在租下来的公寓虽然逼仄阴暗、还带着一股常年不通风的潮气，但他非常满足于这来之不易的私密空间，放下背包后便瘫在地板上睡着了——终于能够喘口气了。

梦里的世界光怪陆离，唯一不变的主题依旧是那个令他快乐令他悲伤的人。  
他梦到他们短暂的甜蜜时光，那是他有始无终的一段感情里没有那么卑微、还勉强值得回忆的部分。

五个人以在世界中心掀起暴风雨为目标前进着，即使吃了苦受了累也依旧快活，天塌下来五个人一起撑着，患难与共的人们总是有聊不尽的话题。  
比自己小了两岁多的三个弟弟私下里总是打趣年上两人的关系。一开始樱井还会很正经的解释，但自从那一夜发生了关系后，樱井变得沉默寡言。虽然握着大野的手保证过会负起责任，但空口的承诺又能坚持到何时……况且，大野并不觉得樱井需要对自己负什么责任。  
不过是成年人的一夜狂欢。

樱井的确是变了，他逐渐接受了大野的亲密接触，有时也会用异常柔软的眼神注视着大野。大野智不明白，也不再挖空心思去猜想，他不愿面对后辈的委曲求全，宁愿相信翔君爱着他，沉浸在自己创造出的香甜梦境里。  
两人悄悄搬进了一处隐蔽的公寓，每天都过着悠闲而安定的日子。他们也会做爱，在他们两人的屋子、他们两人的床上。樱井从背后进入，将自己压成了渴望交合的野兽姿势，丑态百出的雌服在男人身下，下半身不堪入目，而大野快乐的无所适从，承受了一点点爱意浇灌的身体狂喜着颤抖着，甚至让大野生出了两情相悦的幻觉。  
他们，也许真的可以有个结果。

tbc


End file.
